1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a cooking device.
2. Background
A cooking device is a device for cooking food using heat from a heat source. For example, a cooking device generally includes an oven range having an oven chamber in which the food is cooked, and a burner provided in the oven chamber to burn gas.
An example of a conventional oven range is provided in Korean Patent Publication No. 2010-0013997 (published on Feb. 10, 2010). Korean Patent Publication No. 2010-0013997 describes an oven range having a burner chamber provided below a bottom surface thereof, which forms an oven chamber, and a lower burner installed at the burner chamber to convectively heat food in the oven chamber. However, such arrangement is perceived to have some disadvantages.
For example, to provide air heated by the lower burner from the burner chamber to the oven chamber, the oven chamber and the burner chamber must be in communication with each other. However, because the burner chamber is provided below the oven chamber, a part of the bottom surface of the oven chamber should be opened. However, when a part of the bottom surface of the oven chamber is opened, food leftovers or the like may be introduced into the burner chamber through an opened portion of the oven chamber and the burner chamber, while the food is cooked in the oven chamber or the food is put into or taken out of the oven chamber.
Also, because a part of the bottom surface of the oven chamber is opened, it is not easy to clean the oven chamber due to an opening of the bottom surface.
Also, because the lower burner is installed below the oven chamber, a cavity capacity of the oven chamber is reduced.
Moreover, in arrangements having the lower burner installed outside of the oven chamber, when it is necessary to replace or check an ignition unit for igniting a mixed gas supplied to the lower burner, the oven chamber includes an outer case that needs to be separated, which is complicated and time consuming.